Max (Live-Action)
Max is the dog and companion of The Grinch, originally appearing in the book How the Grinch Stole Christmas. His past We don't know how or when The Grinch got him, but we think that The Grinch found him during his childhood. The Present He was first seen when he scare the Whos with the huge monster with a growl. His master, The Grinch was proud of him for scaring them, but upset that those Whos won't leave him alone. So, he got a plan to prank those Whos at Whoville. Their plan works until they met Cindy Lou Who at the post office and when Cindy's in trouble, Max order his master to save her which the grinch did. After saving Cindy, they left and make crank calls until they decide to go home where they live at Mt. Crumpit. He wasn't seen again until Cindy came to Mt. Crumpit to invite his master to join the party and later on, The Grinch decide to go. After The Grinch was having a bad time (thank to the mayor), the grinch came home and realize that Max was having a party by himself include having a great time. Then, his master threw him out and told Max that if he's not gonna help, he'll do something bad to him until somehow Max give him a idea: to dress as Santa Claus, so he can steal Christmas. Before they head to Whoville, The Grinch realize that he forget the reindeer and notice that if he can't find one, he'll use Max instead. His master make Max as a reindeer and they heard Whoville to steal presents every single house. After got every single presents, they were heading home until the sled was out of gas. So, The Grinch make Max to pull the sled all the way home and Max was tired after they both got home. While his master was about to push the sled, he and Max realize that the Whos are singing without any presents. At first, The Grinch was mad about it, then confuse and suddenly realize that Christmas isn't about presents, it's about spending time with the people you love. After The Grinch realize what he had done, he told Max that he love him and Max give him a happy lick until his master told him to give him some space. Then, Max realize that the sled is about to fall and warn his master. After his master saving the sled include Cindy Lou Who, they head back to Whoville to bring the presents back. At the end, we see Max was sitting next to Cindy when she serve him a feast and started to eat. Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Canine Heroes Category:Pets Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Child Lovers Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Child Saver Category:Narrators